In order to be leading in current technology, an internal combustion engine mounted in automotive vehicles should reveal a good performance. To have a good performance, an internal combustion engine should have a sufficient acceleration and an optimal use of fuel. These requirements can be met by improving quality of the combustion process of air-fuel mixture within the engine.
Another way of improving the quality of combustion process of air-fuel mixture within an automotive engine is to improve the quality of air-fuel mixture. A qualified combustion process of air-fuel mixture requires that an agitating effect should occur within the mixture. An agitating effect is a phenomenon triggered and left by a stirring effect in air before the air is mixed with the fuel.
The stirring effect is recently produced by providing auxiliaries such as grooves in the air inlet. The grooves are of many types and each has its own advantage and drawback.
The prior art related to this present invention is Air-Stirring Device for Automotive Vehicles (PCT/IB99/00029).
This invention thus improves the quality of air-fuel mixture by generating a twisting effect, maintain it as long as possible and increase the turbulency of the air-fuel mixture leaving the outlet-side of the air-stirring blade.